Under the Halloween moon
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: The light of the moon made his alabaster skin glow, and his red eyes burnt like fire. Halloween Klaine smut! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**So! This is my first smut in english so be good with me please! This is monster!klaine so Blaine is a werewolf and Kurt is a vampire. Forgive any mistakes please! I'm running late for a party and I don't have time to check it! D: **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine!**

**Warnings: monster smut XD**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

**Under the Halloween moon**

**POV: Blaine**

I sniffed, trying to smell if there was anybody near. I could only smell his sweet, characteristic scent not too far away. I smiled slightly and walked slowly, my eyes scanning the graveyard slightly, only lit by the light of the moon, shining brightly during that night. Halloween night. The best day of the year for the monsters like us.

I stared at the names engraved on the tombstones. I had come there during so many years I already recognized most of the names.

"Hey, Blaine." Finn, a half-vampire, smiled at me and waved his hand. "You looking for Kurt?" he asked. I nodded, looking for him with my eyes. "He's by the Angel's statue, waiting for you. Have fun, I'm leaving, Rachel's waiting for me!" I laughed and patted him on the back.

"Oh, wait, Finn." he turned around and stared at me. "Happy Halloween and thank you."

"Happy Halloween to you too, dude." Finn smiled one last time before walking away. I quickened my pace and soon I spotted him.

The light of the moon made his alabaster skin glow, and his red eyes burnt like fire. His mouth smiled sweetly at me, his pointed canines showing a bit. And I couldn't even believe that this perfect creature was mine.

"Blaine, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to come." his high-pitched and sweet voice broke the silent night as he approached me. I encircled his small waist and he put his arms around my neck. Our lips found themselves in the middle, his cold, sweet lips on mine.

"I had to scape from my house but it's okay." I kissed his lips again lightly. "You are worth it." He hugged me tightly and kissed the pulse on my neck and then licked it. I wanted him to bite me, the thought of it already made me hard, but I knew it would be hard to hide and also dangerous if anyone ever found out, after all, if any werewolf was bitten by a vampire, said vampire would be killed immediately.

"Hm.. Blaine... The moon is full and bright tonight."

"I know... I can feel it."

"Want to howl at it?" he asked playfully. I pinched his side and laughed.

"Already done it. Do you want to... bite?" I asked trying to seduce him. His red eyes glowed and his ivory fangs shone.

"I would love to. But I'm not going to hurt you." he kissed me, taking my bottom lip between his and sucking it. I grabbed his hips tightly and pushed his body against mine. It wasn't going to be the first time we had done_ it _but it always felt like the first time with him and it felt so perfect.

"You want to do it here?" I asked between kisses. He looked around and frowned a bit.

"My father and Carole are out at some fancy vampire party and Finn... Well, you've seen him, he's not at home so..." I smiled at him and kissed his lips one last time before running at full speed to his house. I could feel him run by my side but he was so fast I couldn't see him. When I arrived he was already there, waiting for me at the entrance, his appearance perfect as always like he had just walked there slowly. He smiled playfully and swayed his hips as he walked up the stairs to the door of the fancy big house his father owned.

"I won."

"You always do." I admitted. We entered his house and after closing the door we quickly went to his room. It was neat as always. His walls painted a dark red, the room furniture alternation between black and red, the perfect room for a fashion-victim vampire teen. He sat down on his bed silky red sheets and stared at me through his eyelashes. His skin seemed so white compared to the dark room that made him even more beautiful if that was even possible.

A kissed him deeply and laid him down on the bed. I started unbuttoning his black vest and then his red silk shirt. He did the same with me, staring at my amber eyes. I kissed his pale neck, biting it with a smile. He moaned softly and ran his hands down my waist gripping it tightly.

"Blaine..." he whispered. I kissed his lips and rand my tongue along his upper lip. Kurt opened his mouth letting my tongue in.

He took off his pants and I took off mines. His white, smooth legs wrapped around my waist and pushed my body against his. I moaned from the friction of our crotches together. I kissed his lips again and caressed his legs. His hands tangled in my hair and he bit his lips.

"I love you... So much..." he moaned. His hips rubbed against mine, trying to create friction. My breath was coming in sharp pants and my heart was beating so loud I swear he could hear it. I growled low when he finally freed my erection and started pumping it.

"I love you too, darling..." I managed to say. He smiled widely, his fangs sharper and his eyes redder.

"I can feel your blood..." he whispered caressing my neck. I shivered and wished he would bite me. I wanted it.

"Bite me..." I whispered in his ear. I felt his shiver.

"No... I would hurt you..."

"I've done some research... And I read that if a vampire drinks blood from someone and that someone drinks blood from the vampire they will be tied for all eternity." I stared at his glowing eyes, seeing the love in them. He smiled softly and nipped at my shoulder.

"You want it?" he whispered.

"More than anything." his eyes traveled to my neck and he licked his lips.

"Tell me if I hurt you..." I lowered myself on him again and felt his lips touch the tender skin on my neck. His fangs caressed it and when I felt them against my pulse he sank them deep in my neck. I let out a moan and my whole body trembled. It hurt but it was starting to fade, and the sensation of him sucking my blood was indescribable. Caressed his body as he drank my blood and when I started to feel dizzy I squeezed his sides and he stopped. When we stared at each other I was sure I was staring at the most beautiful being. His mouth was red from my blood and drops of it were on his lips and chin.

I kissed him, tasting my own blood. He moaned and scratched my back with his nails. I parted our lips and grabbed his arm. I kissed his forearm and bit down hard. He gasped hard gripping my shoulder. I sucked his blood and licked it. I felt something warm inside of me and I could tell he was feeling the same because he stared at me in awe.

I kissed his lips and raised his hips to take his underwear off. I grabbed his erection and pumped it a few times before he grabbed my hand and started sucking my fingers. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue between my fingers.

When he stopped licking I started circling his entrance with my spit coated fingers until he relaxed and then I entered the first. His eyes clouded and he threw his head back, his mouth agape.

"Blaine!" he moaned, moving against my digit. I entered two more fingers until he was begging for me. He got up and straddled me with a wicked smile, lowering his mouth on my dick. He started sucking it, his tongue swirling around the head, making me moan and shiver in delight. His fangs didn't hurt me but I knew he had to be very careful with them. Before I could come he stopped sucking and kissed me hard.

He straddled my hips again, aligned my dick with his entrance and impaled himself. He threw his head back with his mouth open. I bit my lip hard drawing blood he instantly smell. His red eyes stared at my lips before he licked the blood off them.

He started moving against me, my erection going deeper and deeper with every trust I made with my hips. I knew that position was very tiring for him so when his orgasm approached we rolled so I was above him, with his longs legs tangles around my waist. It was easier for me, I could go deeper that way. I was thrusting inside him wildly, my orgasm nearing.

His moans got louder and louder and I growled. The moon was shining bright and it made his skin glow with the sweat.

"God, Blaine, I'm coming!" he shouted before cumming with loud moans, gripping my shoulders tightly, his nails digging on my skin.

At the sight of my love coming and his hole tightening around my dick I couldn't help but come inside him, moaning and growling. I lowered myself on him and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Happy Halloween, Blainey..." he whispered against my ear and he kissed my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes, breathing his scent.

"Happy Halloween, darling." and kissed him one last time under the Halloween moon.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**Bye-Byee~**


End file.
